


Vogel

by WallaceWellls



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, Trans Character, trans vogel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallaceWellls/pseuds/WallaceWellls
Summary: Just a little trans Vogel headcanon drabble thing I wrote at like 1am last night.





	Vogel

**Author's Note:**

> This has no real plot I guess? It just started as a small thought last night. I hope you all still enjoy it. Feel free to discuss this hc with me! I might try to make a story out of this, maybe?

Ever since the Rowdy 3 got out of Blackwing, the older Rowdies vowed to make sure the youngest could live how he wanted and deserved to. They were all older than him, so they made sure to take care of him in any way they could. Not in a patronizing, “you’re the baby” way, but in a “I want to keep my family safe” sort of way. 

Vogel is also the youngest, so if they can, they get him out of there. No way are they letting him get taken back to Blackwing. Amanda too. She never needs to go there. They vow to keep her as out of it as they can.

Only two weeks after they initially left Blackwing did Martin come back to the van with a box full of brown vials and sterile syringes and needles. Martin shows Vogel how to inject himself with testosterone in the safest way possible. He also showed Gripps and Cross. All four of the rowdies were able to successfully give inter muscular injections without any trouble. No one ever questions how Martin gets the supplies. There’s really no need.

Vogel does have some bad days, where he doesn’t feel comfortable with himself. They usually park In an empty field on those days. They let Vogel run around, scream, and destroy all he wants. By the end of the day hes so worn out, he passes out in the group sleep pile without another word.

No one in the van ever second guesses that Vogel is a boy. They know he is, and they are always by his side supporting him in their anarchist punk ways. Vogel keeps his hair in a loose Mohawk, because not only is it one of the least feminine cuts, but because its also easy to maintain. Just buzz the sides and done! 

They also all help Vogel remember when its T day. When Amanda joins the group, she also starts helping Vogel remember to keep on track. She downloads a medication tracking app just for him.

When Vogel can’t find it in himself to do his own injections, he only had to glance over to the closest person in the van, and they would help him without a question. They all took care of each other here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I posted this in my new trans hc/writing blog! Check it out @ transrowdy3.tumblr.com   
> You can message me and submit your own trans hc things there!  
> My main is; wallacewellls
> 
> I want you all to know that I love my 5 Rowdy children. The Rowdy 3 are my favorite punks.


End file.
